Bonzi x Proto
by Dicsmite
Summary: An ongoing book about the great protector Proto and his new love interest Bonzi Buddy.


Chapter 1

As the light shone apon the young hero's face, he awakened from his 10-hour slumber. As he started standing up and doing his stretches, a peculiar thought came intruding into his mind. He walked into the bathroom, walked to the sink, and started brushing his teeth. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he started decelerating his toothbrush until a complete stop. His peculiar thought has taken the hold of him, he knew what he wanted, he wanted love. He started up the shower, and undressed his PJs. After he entered the shower. The idea became something more, his heart pounding, knowing who he wanted. He wanted to date a virus, but he knew it was wrong, the boy snapped out of this trance and disregarded his previous thought and left the shower.

The boy heard a voice from downstairs "Proto, breakfast is ready!" It was his Arian cousin Droto calling for him. Proto rushed down the hallway and descended the spiral staircase. Droto made this stack of pancakes that rivals the leaning tower of Pisa and lake ton of bacon. "Dig in my Fuhrer" says Droto. Proto only recently noticed the table wasn't set. Proto rushes to the nearest cupboard and started hunting down the nearest plates and forks. As Proto returns with his hunt, he recently just noticed Droto was shirtless and glazed with syrup all over of his body.

"Why are you shirtless and why are you covered in syrup?" Says Proto. "It's for my love session tonight, I have a date with a purple gorilla's mom later tonight." Responds Droto. "Can I see her?" Curiously says Proto. Droto gives Proto a picture of an anthropomorphic gorilla with a Hijab over her face, only revealing these beautiful blue eyes her body is cover limb by limb with a kimono she seems to have a strange vest strapped around her chest, the vest was laced with red cylinders going vertically, on the bottom left corner it says, "Hope you bring protection from this virus ~~~~3."

Proto was in utter shock that Droto would even think of doing such heinous deeds in the protection world! Droto noticed Proto's shock and he knew what was going on, Droto hastily says "No, don't think of it like that, I'm… uhh… trying to convert the virus onto the side of protection!" Proto is slightly annoyed, but the thought from this morning came to mind. Proto slowly walks away, looking down as he was thinking about the idea from this morning.

Droto, still thinking Proto is annoyed, attempted to negotiate with him that's fine for him to do it. "Trust me… I'll try to convert them!" Proto responds in a shy-ish tone "… Is it wrong that I want to love a virus?" Droto, in complete disrepair, yells "What?! This is not you?!" Proto blushes and runs to the nearest bathroom in the household. Proto starts splashing his face, trying to come back to the reality he has lived in for the 3 years. A few minutes later, Proto started hearing knocking from the bathroom door. Droto's voice can be heard from behind the door.

"Err… I hope I didn't wrong you Proto. I just wanted to have love." Droto said in a remorseful tone "… I'm fine with you having that virus over… just… use protection." Mournfully said Proto. Proto opened the door to see Droto's face uncovered, he had lush blue eyes and his skin where normally the mask covered revealed to be charred and dry like charcoal. Seeing Droto without his mask made Proto blush. "I've never seen your mask off before Droto! You said you don't have a face!?" Shakily says Proto "I don't, it was burned off, I told you this already!" Proto shyly changes the subject "… Hey Droto… Could you hook me up with someone?"

"Sure!" Enthusiastically responds Droto "But we gotta know what privates you like!" Droto goes upstairs into his room to bring down a whole box full of hentai that was screenshotted from both e621 and Rule 34 and printed out in black and white ink. "How do you like my collection?" Says Droto "Uh… can I look through it?" Cautiously says Proto. Proto looked through a collection of Anime Titties, Furry Titties, Female Masturbation, Sex with Consent, Sex without Consent, Tentacle Sex without Consent, etc. Droto looks down on Proto's crouch awkwardly this whole time to see it rise. It never did. Droto concluded something in his mind, he ran upstairs to get his laptop and he skipped all the way down the spiral staircase with his laptop in hand.

"What's your next plan Droto?" says Proto with a smirk. Droto was too busy typing, Proto looked over to see a muscular man with a 6-pack naked on all fours naked with an another muscular on top. This gave Proto a little tingle where his crouch his and it made him feel a little awkward. Droto asked Proto "Do you like animals?" "Well, of course I do!" says Proto. Droto got a dirty idea, he starts going to his bookmarks and clicks on e621. He then puts Male on Male in the search bar and presses enter. Proto was watching this happen the whole time, and Proto looked at all the images, knowing he wouldn't be the same again.

Proto felt like he was on fire, something in his body gave him this lust for gay Furry sex. Droto knew he hit the Jackpot, he knew who would love this man. He got out his phonebook and called 1-934-8770 (Pls don't call that number, thx). As Droto was calling his special guest, Proto was scrolling down the page, drooling with a horny desire that he doesn't know how to release. After Droto finished his "arrangement" for Proto, Droto walked up to Proto, and said to him cheekily "I guess you like what you're seeing, well you'll be in it live tonight!" After hearing those glorious words, Proto starts drooling in anticipation.


End file.
